galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Answer to Dark Chaos
First I will say. I don’t want to come across as someone who only sees things from one point of view. Having been on the receiving end of a Huge family misunderstanding I have a great deal of hatred for betrayal and perceived betrayal. Most especially because of the scars it leaves in one's relationships. It is because of this that I always try to see people having unending patients for family members. Because once a person goes down some roads it is so very hard to turn back. Communication and getting to the bottom of things mean a lot to me and the crew of the Tigershark seems to be really good at that and having Erica disappear and or be replaced by Eric seems like something they would be a lot more worried about instead of sleeping? Saying “I am basically a God. But not quite so I don’t know everything yet”. It does not seem like a good enough explanation to explain why Erica is gone. And no one asks for more proof?' Answer to Dark Chaos Dear Friend, Thank you for clarifying your thoughts and observations. I myself come from abusive family background and certainly understand the sentiment and the influence similar experiences can influence how we perceive things and situations. That Erica , Eric are two persons is a metaphysical aspect most of his friends don’t understand or even know about. Erica revealed her potential dual personality to Har-Hi and later to Shea , but neither of his friends really understand. Har-Hi and the core of the friends experienced Eric first (was a male) Har-Hi comes across it when he attempts to write a eulogy for Eric and Shea catches him wearing female boots in an abandoned shoe store on Richter 4 . For the first year if their mission, he only pretends to be female and is still male underneath. Har-Hi tells him how strange he finds Eric/Erica as they run towards the wounded Nul underneath the ship. To Har-Hi, there was always Eric first and Erica was just an aspect of Eric. That Erica was only a stepping gap of development was something even Erica herself believed before she found out how real Eric is. Narth has a different approach to gender. To him it is not all that important. To Krabbel and many if the Non-human members there is even less of a difference. None of them really grasped or understood there were really two minds. The truth was known only to Tyr , Egill and the Narth Supreme . So, to most of Eric’s friends, it is just a gender dysphoria thing, The Dark God aspect is beyond their grasp. That Erica shared her mind with a separate entity is not easily understood by those observing her. Yes, Erica became a real person to them, but only because they got used to Eric now being female. Gender expression was an aspect of Eric and not caused by the consciousness of a Dark God/ To most of them, it is just as if Eric decided not to ‘wear a wig’ anymore and revert to his old self.' So, in their minds, no one is missing.' Hope that explains it Vanessa Category:Watercooler Category:Patreon Category:Pateron